The Cheat Book
by Padre Damaso
Summary: Possessing a Trash skill and an Overpowered Item, how can our protagonist, Marlou Santiago, live a life on a world full of magic? And how can this world, full of supernatural, face a person that possessed a book that can absorb book(especially Grimoires) and summon things from it? SIOC
1. Prologue

**「** **PROLOGUE** **」**

In the shopping center, I saw an unusual building and lined up with a lottery ticket on my hand

One lottery ticket that I got from shopping, although I won't probably get the prize, I lined up anyway

While the row is advancing very slowly, I looked at the prize lists

 _Consolation prize: Tissue_

 _Fifth Prize: 10,000 pesos_

 _Fourth Prize: Cake Assortment_

 _Third Prize: Latest model of SmartPhone_

 _Second Prize: Honda RS150R_

 _First Prize: ?_

It's the common list of prizes on a raffle but, I was curious about the first prize

Thinking about it normally, it is better if I got the Motorcycle because walking is so fucking tiring or for fashion or something like that

While thinking about such things, the row advances quickly

 ***Ding Ding Ding***

I heard a bell rang and look in front of me

The man, who is ahead of me, probably got some kind of prize

"Congratulations! Wow! It lookst like… YOU HAVE WON THE FIRST PRIZE!" said the man behind the counter

"Yes! I did it!" the man ahead of me yelled, and made a triumph pose

"Well, then. The prize will be explained, please come inside" said the man behind the counter, urging the man in front of me to go inside the building

"Yeah!"

Now that no one is in front of me, it's my turn now to the draw the lot… Now that I take a clearer look at it, it looks like a Japanese style of lottery… well, it looks like one of the lottery used in one of the animes that I watched or not…

"What do I expect after the first prize is taken…?"

The staff used a marker to draw a cross sign on the first prize on the prize list. It means that there is no first prize anymore

"Well, I really want to get my hands on that motor. I guess I'll try my luck"

I pass the lottery ticket to the staff and turned to the lottery machine

The lottery machine made an I-don't-know-how-to-explain-it sound

"Whooa!"

 ***DING DING DING***

The staff ringed the hand bell

"Eh? It hit? Seriously?!"

I was shocked, I didn't imagine that it would hit a prize. I looked at the ball that came out, the ball is rainbow colored

I looked at the prize's list. First prize is gold, second prize is silver, third prize is red in copper, fourth prize and fifth prize is blue and yellow respectively

Rainbow color is not written anywhere

"Uh… what about this?" I asked, holding the ball and showed it to the staff

"Congratulations! The secret grand prize! It's a jackpot!"

Eh?

"There was such a thing?!"

The people, surrounding me, cheered and clapped their hands

"Well then, please come inside, we'll explain the prize"

Hm…

"Okay." I nodded and went inside the building, escorted by the staff. I got excited and anxious, what kind of prize is it that is needed to be explained. When I went inside, the man, who got the first prize, is there. Inside is another one, similar to the lottery machine that I turned earlier, is there. The man who got the first prize turned that and two balls came out. The staff, who is beside him, took the balls

"It shows tentacles" he stated

"Is it a skill that will enable to use tentacles or something similar to that?" asked the man

"Yes, that's correct"

"YES!"

"Well then, I will send you now" said the staff

…

WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. GOING. ON?!

I couldn't understand what they are talking about. However, an unbelievable thing is going on, that at least I understood. Because, as the staff said that, light shines and a magic circle appeared at the man's feet, and soon after that, the man disappears

"Wha-What's happening!?"

"Um… you are?" asked the staff, that send the first prize winner

"He is the person who hit the grand prize" said the staff beside me

"Is that so…"

The staff, who was in the room, nodded "Congratulations. Starting now, may I explain the grand prize?"

"Y-yes?"

"The grand prize, just like the first prize, is the right to teleport to another world"

…

Eh?

"Come again?"

"The right to teleport to another world" The staff repeated the same line

"What kind of prank is this?"

You saw the person before you, right?" asked the staff

I think about it, a magic circle suddenly appeared from where the man stands on and then disappeared… It is for sure that's not normal

"With that, he was teleported to another world"

"Is that true?" I asked, not liking the joke

"You would believe either way, even if you don't want to, after you go" The staff said. With that confidence, the reality of it had increased "Well, up to that is the same, be it first prize or the grand prize. The two differences are, the first prize can only draw the lottery machine only skills, but the grand prize can turn the lottery machine and get items and skills"

"Item and skills?"

"Yes, however, you can only choose one skill and one item. Ah! I forgot, while the first prize can only draw once, the grand prize will give you unlimited draw the lot until the skill or item you want comes out"

"I see…" Although, I haven't really understood this and that, for the meantime, I nodded

"Because you can re-challenge as long as you want, for now, let's turn the lottery machine. Ah! By the way, half of this room is in a way similar to that of a different world, so you can try to test the skills or items you could get" explained the staff

"Oh… Okay" As I thought, I couldn't understand a thing, but I'll accept what's happening and move the situation. I took the handle of the lottery machine and turned it. A ball came out, the staff takes it an said

"Fire-manipulating… the skill that enables you to manipulate fire"

"Fire?"

"Do you want to try? Ah! it's dangerous so please don't use many fire" Even if I'm asked if I want to try, how should I do it… For the meantime, faced toward the sideways, raised my right hand above my head and thinking about fire

"Uwa!"

What can I say, fire really spawned from my hand

"How was it? Do you want to go with that ability?" asked the staff

"Eh? No, no, wait a minute"

I raised my hands forward, and touched the forehead with finger and started thinking. Confused in my thoughts, only one things is clear

"Don't tell me… is it really true?"

"No it is not" deadpanned the staff

"Then… I'll redo it, I have unlimited chances, right?"

"Yes that's right"

"And also, is there a possibility of the same abilities or items coming out?"

"There is"

"Okay!" I nodded "I will reroll!"

I chance to go to a new world, leaving this world behind and what else! A skill and an item that only belong to fantasies

Thinking about those thoughts I grab the handle of the slot machine and pulled it down

 ***Gara Gara Gara… Goto***

"Marksmanship, increase you accuracy in holding a bow or any ranged weapons"

"Nah… to plain" I turned the lottery again

 ***Gara Gara Gara… Goto***

"Mischief, changes your body to deceive opponents"

"That sound like trouble…" Again…

 ***Gara Gara Gara… Goto***

"Berserker, this is-"

"No!"

 ***Gara Gara Gara… Goto***

"Time Lapse/Time Leap, the ability to travel through time"

"That would sound like a scary story, again"

 ***Gara Gara Gara… Goto***

"E-Luck, you have the worst luck"

"The fuck?! Again!"

 ***Gara Gara Gara… Goto***

Again…

 ***Gara Gara Gara… Goto***

Again…

 ***Gara Gara Gara… Goto***

Again!

"My hands are tired…"

"Me also… I'm tired from explaining" complained the staff

"Okay… this is the last, the thing that I will get will be my skill" I turned the lottery

 ***Gara Gara Gara… Goto***

"Oh… Reggae color, this is the first time, right?"

"Eh? What's that, that is not supposed to come out from there…"

"Eh? Are you blind? It came out from the lottery…"

The shocked staff took the Reggae ball and examine it and made a deadpanned face

"What is it?"

"Plot armor, do I even need to explain?"

"Uh… I guess not…"

Plot armor? Really?! That's a skill?

"Okay, since you said that you will picked this skill, you must choose on your item…" said the staff as he tap something on the lottery machine "Just turn the lottery"

Item, huh. I wanted to get my hands on Excalibur or Gae Bolg but I guess I will not get those two based on how I tired I am

"Hayzzz, since I'm tired already, I will get what I will receive first" I turned the lottery

 ***Gara Gara Gara… Goto***

A rainbow color came out. I gave it to the staff and he looked at it with wide eyes

"This…" he said incredulously

"What?"

"Book of all creation… we only have little information about this item but the only thing we know about it is that the person who possessed this book will gain a skill 'Word Incarnate', a skill that can materialize an object that is written in the book, well I hope it is only a rumor" he sighed "Okay… so stand still"

I complied and stood still, chin up, chest out. A large magic circle appeared to where I stand on and it shone brightly

"Ah, before I forget… you will be reborn in that world, which means… you will become a child again not like the ones who are summoned like heroes so, good luck, dear customer" the staff waved at me and I disappeared in a flash


	2. Chapter 1

**「CHAPTER I** **」**

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was; blurry

I tried to move my body, but it felt like it wasn't mine for some odd reason. I tried to speak, but no words came out, rather it's more like I spoke some gibberish rumblings. I started to yell, shout, growl, and roar, but it seemed something is preventing me from talking my body. I felt like being carried by large limbs. I tried to push away the limbs but I found out that I had no strength in my hands or legs.

This is embarrassing, I felt like being rocked in this large arms. Who is carrying me?! A giant monster?!

I felt scared. Usually I'm not the type of person who easily gets scared or something. I am living on a country, which killing is common

Talking and trying to communicate is useless, so I did the only thing I could do in this scene. I wailed and scream. But then, I was caressed by the one who is carrying me

"There, there, it's alright, boy"

Huh? It talked?!

"Okay! You already stopped crying" the huge creature said. I then felt being put down and I felt a soft cloth in my back, am I in a bed? I heard a wail in my left and I rolled to my left with all I got but as I turned to my left, I can't see a thing because of my blurry vision. Fuck! Did I have an accident before I got to this world…? Wait! The staff's last word was 'you will be reborn in that world…' I see… so I really turned into a toddler? Sigh… how troublesome

 **…**

"Oh no, he started crying" said a man, wearing a black cassock, a white chasuble reaching his elbows and a wooden cross necklace. Judging from his appearance, he is a priest. He rocked the baby in his arms like a father should to his child, the toddler's hair is black and his face have trail of tears as the baby wail and cry. The baby looked up, in the eyes of the priest "There, there, it's alright, boy"

The baby stopped crying, and the priest also stopped rocking the baby in his arms, he laid down the body of the baby in the baby's basket, with two more babies in line. The other baby, the one with ash-colored hair started to cry, he kicked, he punched, and did anything using his limbs. The priest carried the baby and started to rock him in his arms, moments later; the baby stopped crying and went to sleep. The priest also laid down the baby on his own basket

"These two finally calmed down" the priest said, stretching his hips and bones can be heard cracking as the bones loosened. He sighed and stared at them, he squatted "Are they brothers? Or perhaps triplets?" He looked at the ash haired baby "No… they're not" He turned to the other black haired baby "This one is rather calm," he turned again to the ash baby "While this one is enthusiastic" he turned to the black haired baby he carried awhile ago "And this one…" the baby stared at him, his eyes slowly blink "also calm, but he looks like he's not sleeping" He turned to the calm sleeping baby, pulled down the sheets and saw a name inscribed at the shirt of the baby "Yuno," he smiled and turn to the ash haired baby "And the high-spirited one over here is-AGH!" he didn't finished his sentence as a small feet kissed his nose, he stumbled down backwards and held his nose, bleeding.

"Hey! You're a bit enthusiastic even though you're sleeping!" he stood up and calmed down, smiling at the one who kicked him "Asta, I see…" he turned to the last baby he hadn't got his name

The baby intensely stared at him and opened his mouth "Ma…lou"

Huh?

The priest widened his eyes. The baby can speak already? "Malou?"

The baby shook his head "Ma…lou"

"Malou?"

The baby shook again his head "Mar…lou" he spoke out

"Marlou?" the priest asked

The baby Marlou slowly nodded

"Okay! You three do not need to worry about a thing anymore! From now on, this church is you new home…" the priest said as he grin towards them and he noticed Marlou snorted

 **...**

 **15 years later**

 **…**

A black haired-teen is sitting on a Plow, a tool used in farming for soil loosening. He drove the farm machine in a field, people also watch him and cheer him on. He leapt off the machine and the disappeared in a dust of lights

"Thank you, Marlou. I don't know where you got that thing but because of you, we'll have a great harvest this year and in such a short amount of time" said a brown-haired man

"It's no problem, Charles-san. I'm just helping the village" Marlou bowed

"No, no, no, it's because of you that we got food in a short time period. We're really grateful to you" the young adult named Charles bowed

"It's okay, please raise your head" Marlou said, starting to walk down the church "I'm going now, see you later, everyone"

Everyone cheered as Marlou went to the church

 **…**

"Hayzzz, this book really is useful"

I pulled out the 「Book of All Creation」. Flipped it into a certain page and started reading. Years ago, I experimented many things into this book and discovered many things. I discovered that all of the books I got in my room are in here, in my book. Just think of the book and the「Book of All Creation」will copy the contents of the book and let you read it in this book. I also discovered that it can absorb books so I deduced that all of the books I got from home had been absorbed by this book. It really is a cheat book because I can materialize the words that are in the book. Example, a bike. I point my index finger on the word bicycle

"Trace on" And tap the word, well the incantation I just said had no connection on the process on how to materialize the book but it looks cool if it had something like that. What can I say? It looks creepy if you only tap the word and the item will popped out of nowhere, I guess I'm really eaten by the system of the Fate franchise but enough of that. I'm going _home._ I rode the bicycle

…

"Ora! Can you do pushups and curls up at this speed?!" yelled a 15 year old Asta. He do a pushups and curls ups in a speed no human can do in pushups and curls up

"Idiot" said a brown haired boy

"What did you say?!" yelled Asta towards the brown haired boy "How dare you speak to your seniors in such manners!"

The boy ignited a small fire in his index finger "In this world, Magic shows what is going to be your status in the society. And I didn't met someone who got no magic powers except you"

"You're still young, ya know?" spoke Marlou, holding his bike "You're still young you don't even discovered other people who can't use magic in the whole world and also…" he smiled at the boy "You didn't even considered me"

""Marlou nii-chan!""

"Marlou nii…" said the kid "but you can summon those tools of yours, right? Isn't that magic?"

"Nah, it's just a little trick I made up. I didn't really have a connection with magic" he turned to Asta "'sides, Asta. You said that you're goin to be the Sorcery Emperor, right?"

"YEAH! I'll make all of you guys to bow down before me when I become one and I'll also marry Sister Lily!" yelled Asta with his loud damn voice

"Hehehe, but she's a woman of the cloth right?" Marlou said, turning to Yuno "You're also going to be one right? Yuno?

Yuno looked away "Don't talk to me…"

'Really, it's really hard to be a mediator between this two fools' Marlou grinned "Oh… what's this? You're upset because I found out your little secret?"

Yuno snorted

"Don't worry, men. I guess you are the most compatible in havin' that title instead of me and Asta. Right? Asta?" Marlou turned to Asta

"No! I'm the one who is going to be the Sorcery King!" yelled the ash haired teen

"Nah… Yuno has talent and even if you work harder than I, you still won't have a chance. Isn't that right? Old man?" Marlou asked, to no one

"Yuno is the hope of this church!" yelled the priest "I won't be surprised if you joined the ranks of the Magic knights or even become the Sorcery King himself!" The priest's appearance changed, his black hair that has white streaks before is now fully white because of age and wrinkles is now formed on his forehead

"Don't worry, Asta…" Sister Lily said, her voice brought the small teen to reality "The awarding ceremony is coming up, Asta. Once you receive your grimoire, it might trigger something that is hindering you from controlling magic"

"Sister Lily…" Asta said, anime tears forming from his eyes "You're really my angel!"

"Oh about that. I have a question" Marlou interrupted, pulling his cheat book from his bag "Is this a grimoire or not?"

The nun an the priest look at the book

"I think not…" Sister Lily said, making a thinking pose "There's no clover logo or sign that can be seen in the cover book. But…" she looked at Marlou "You used that to summon those very helpful tools of yours, right?"

Marlou nodded "Yes, though, I don't know the fullest extent of its power"

"Maybe it is a magic item. When I found you in front of the church, I saw that book in your basket" said the Priest

"I see…" Marlou sighed 'But this book can absorb other books and grimoires can be considered as a book… a spell book. I'm really a cheat in this world'

 **…**

Tomorrow is going to be the awarding ceremony. The thing I know about this Awarding ceremony is that it happens once a year, all around the clover kingdom, all of the 15 year olds are gathered and an awarding ceremony is held, where instead of medals or certificates, they receive grimoires , that enhances their magical powers. Heh, I guess I can't receive something like that if I don't have any magic power

The truth is, when I got transported here; I became a baby. After I started growing, I experimented if I have a magic but to no avail, I didn't have any. I tried many things to trigger it but all of them failed. I don't know if it is because I came from another world or something close to that but let's see if a grimoire will come to me

I'm currently walking at the head of the demon that is in the village. It's really big. So I think no one will see me at the top. I pulled up my book, 「Book of All Creation」, and point my index finger at the word Pizza

"Trace on" I tapped it. A box of pizza popped up in front of me. Haha, I feel silly whenever I say that chant. As I start to eat the pizza, I started to study. Well, it is not the common study that students do but like researching. The staff before said that they only have little info about this item and my skill is bullshit so I have to research about it, by experimenting. The basic thing I know about this book is that, it can absorb books and if you think of that particular book, the contents will appear in this book but that's all I know and the other one is that I have a skill thanks to this book. A skill to materialize what word is written in this book… and all of my books at home had been absorbed by this book

If all of my books are in this book, then my sci fi, supernatural, and fantasy collections are included meaning… I can summon those OP weapons including the noble phantasms in the fate franchise. I just realize this, though. I'm really an idiot, not realizing the full extent of this item. The only thing I did before is just tap a machine, tap a smartphones, tap a tool, and nothing more…

Okay! Let's try summoning some weapons for the first time!

I think of some books in mind and saw what I was looking for. The contents popped into the pages of the cheat book and I saw the name of the weapon

"Trace on!"

I tap the weapon **Gungnir** , the weapon popped up into my hands and wow… it sure is heavy but I can carry it. I guess I'll thank Rick Riordan, author of Magnus Chase, for writing the story. The weapon is a spear, the shaft is black and its pointer is made of gold. I don't know but this spear looks more decent than Gae Bolg but who am I to judge. Now… let's practice

I started to swing it right, left, upwards… I just realized this but…. Damn! I'm too slow! I can't even do things like Sétanta… It make sense, he's a heroic spirit while I am a human that had a shitty skill with an OP weapon. Damn, I wished I can train with Asta, that guy's nuts! Those muscles he had is creepy, it's my first time seeing a 15 year old teenager that had those kinds of abs and muscles and it make me cringe

I hope that guy won't be disappointed if he and I didn't got a grimoire…

I stabbed the spear on the ground and let it disappeared; I looked up and saw that the clouds are darkening. I pulled my book and tap something without saying the word 'Trace On'. A glide appeared into my back and I leapt off the head of the former monster, gliding sure is nice. I better prepare myself for tomorrow, I can feel that something big will happen but I'm too lazy to think about it right now

I successfully landed in front of the church and let the glide fade away. I trudged towards the door and was met with the old Priest

"Oh! Marlou… would you please help Sister Lily in the kitchen? She's a little bit need in help…" the Old priest spoke, looking at me

I sighed "Sure"

The Old priest is a good person, though; he is a little bit crazy sometimes. I don't know what's goin' on in his mind sometimes but the only thing I can tell from the way he acts is that, he's a nice person, but he's crazy

I went to the kitchen and helped Sister Lily prep dinner

 **…**

This is the day of the Awarding Ceremony, huh? And this large tower is the place, where the event is going to be held? We entered the tower and Wow! Too many books! I control myself before I absorb all of those books… I'm bookworm on my previous life and I didn't get rid of it when I came to this world. I finished reading all of the books in the church so I'm bored but now, too many books! Are all of them Grimoires?

"Wow, are all of these grimoires?" asked Asta in my left "Which one is mine?"

I covered my left ear as the outburst of the small fifteen year old went on. I looked at Yuno with my peripherals and noticed that he's calm, very calm about this

"I bet this is the day that I become a full-fledged mage" I heard someone say from the crowd

"Hey look over there" someone spoke

I turned my head to my left and saw two persons that are looking at me and the two that is with me but they didn't seem noticed me from looking at them

"Pathetic, isn't it? They mustn't give out grimoires to peasants like that" said the brown haired punk

"You said it" responded the blonde one

I just faced in front and ignored the two, I hated dealing with people with those kinds of attittudes

"Besides, I heard two of them can't even use magic!" the blonde said, mocking. My brows twitched and clenched my fists, memories flooding into my mind as my highschool life replay in my head. The spiteful comments they give me, the things they do in order to bully me, because I have a frail body before. If only, I had this book with me before then, I would have taught those punks a lesson

"Wow... then we need to take good care of them" the brown haired teenager spoke "They're like a national treasure, since they are the only one in this kingdom that can't used magic"

Relax, man. We'll deal with them if the ceremony ended

"Ahem! Mic check! One! Two! Three!" spoke a bearded man as he descended from above with a flying carpet. Wait! Is that Gandalf!? "Welcome, young men and women! Y'all begin a new adventure today. I wish you all faith, hope, and love" he stopped in the lectern and get off of his carpet "I am the master of this grimoire tower. We have never had a Wizard King from this area, nor anyone who's actually achieved greatness in the ranks of Magic Knights. I sincerefuly hoped that one of you will become the Sorcery Emperor someday"

Here we go again...

"No, really!? Seriously!" the old man exclaimed, his closed his left eye and showed off his tongue

I was speechless, I thought it would be a boring speech but... I was really Speechless

"Ahem." the crazy old man coughed into his hands, regaining composure. I feel like he feels excited to see young ones to receive their own grimoires "Now... it's time for the awarding, of the grimoires!" As he spoke those words, the books started to float, landing on someone's hands. I guess the grimoires picked their own possessor, huh?

I figured something out. Other Grimoires are bigger than others while the others are thicker than the other ones... but I don't know what is the connection between the structure of the book and the aptitude of magic

Asta and I waited, for nanoseconds, milliseconds, seconds, minutes, and several minutes but nothing went near us. I cracked one eye on Asta and really? What is the deal with that pose? His arms stretched upwards, his right foot kneeled and his left for support

"Uh…" All attentions went to him "…my grimoire's not coming…"

I raised my hand "Me too…"

The old wizard brushed his beard "Hmm… Try again next year?"

"What?!" asked Asta, his eyes widened

…

I noticed someone shaking and then…

They laughed

"Seriously?! I can't believe it!"

I turned to the one who said that and glared

"Those two really are hopeless… expecting a grimoire when they don't have any magic in them. Truly Pathetic" said the blonde man

I restrained myself from punching that man

Suddenly, I saw a light coming from my right; I saw Yuno received a grimoire. And… is that a four leaf clover?

The crowd stopped laughing and they stared at Yuno

"A four leaf…" stated the old wizard

All of them gasped at what they heard

"A four leaf? You mean… the legendary…" spoke the blonde man

I see… four leaf clover, the grimoire that the first Sorcery King received. Yuno really have a good luck

Yuno picked up the grimoire and turned to the crowd "I'm… going to become the Wizard King" he declared

The crowd gasped again and then… they cheered

I covered my ears… and eyes. Ignoring their praises to Yuno… I knew it, that guy has talents

After I removed my hands and opened my eyes, I heard the crowd laughing. I turned to Asta and saw him facing Yuno and a thumb directed to his body

"Did he just said 'Rival'?"

"He didn't even got a grimoire, including that one who covered his eyes and ears… is he covering them because he's scared that he didn't received one?!"

I glared at the crowd

"Oh my… I seemed to anger the hard worker in the village…"

Yeah… I'll tell you this… I have a very short temper…

"Even how hard you work… you won't even get a grimoire in a thousand years!"

I felt something burning in my chest, a raging fire that needs to be let out

Irritation turned to Anger and Anger turned to Rage

I didn't notice it myself but my book, 「Book of All Creation」, started to float in front of me. After that, I felt the whole place shaking and all of the people looked scared

"Would you please… Repeat what you had said" I said to the blonde rich kid. Anger clouded my mind and so I don't care what will happen to this place

 **…**

"Even how hard you work… you won't even get a grimoire in a thousand years!"

Something inside Marlou snapped. They noticed a book float in front of him, his glare made the other people looked away. And then, the whole place shook, all of the grimoires in the shelf started to float above Marlou and all of them gasped and felt terrified. The church members also widened their eyes. They don't know that this would happen, because they thought that Marlou will not get a grimoire because he said that he don't have any connection to magic, but now they are wrong. Marlou is wrong

The old Wizard widened his eyes, he didn't encounter a person that can be chosen by too many grimoires almost all of the grimoire… no, all of the grimoire chose him all over his life. He can't believe what he saw

"Would you please… Repeat what you had said" said Marlou, his voice cold and silent. This sent shivers to the blonde noble

"I'm sorry!" the blonde noble apologized

"I said. REPEAT WHAT YOU HAD SAID" repeated Marlou but with a loud voice this time

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried the noble

A spear appeared in Marlou's hand and the teen throws it near the noble's cheek; it stabbed into the wall and a small trail of blood started to flow down the noble's face. The noble touched his face and stumbled down, Marlou slowly walked towards him

"Marlou! Stop it! NOW!" yelled Sister Lily "Water Creation Magic: Holy Fist of Love!"

Marlou got sent into a wall and spit out blood. His glare turned to his normal eyes

"Sis…ter… Li…ly?" he fainted

Asta can't believe what he just saw, all of the grimoire started to float and at the top of Marlou. He just thought that Yuno is amazing but… Marlou! Heck he is even more amazing than Yuno, he went angry and the Grimoires started to float

"I guess him being magicless is a lie, huh" he sighed, losing hope that he didn't received one

 **…**

What the hell!?

I thought that kid had received no grimoire, then… what is that book floating in front of him and what happened to the grimoires. Why did all of them float at once?!

Hmm… Is it a new magic? I guess that grimoire can control many grimoires so… it's a valuable thing! I must get my hands on that Grimoire, I bet it will costs a ton of money!

I'll also steal that four leaf grimoire from that peasant, hehehe. Too much money will kill you but for me I enjoy every moment of it


	3. Chapter 2

**Marlou's Dream**

I groaned as I cracked open my eyes to find myself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, yeah… an unfamiliar ceiling. It is unfamiliar because it looks like it is not a ceiling, you can't see the end of the ceiling as it looks like a void of nothingness and it's only color is grey

Huh? Where am I?

As I said those words in my mind, I can see someone walking towards me. The person is a girl

"Ne… you liked books, don't you?" spoke the girl "I also like them, you know?"

"Huh?"

"Uh… didn't you hear me? I asked if you liked books like me… I loved them!" exclaimed the girl

Okay… let's calm down… Let's ask the first thing

"You are…?"

"N… me? I'm a book that loved books!"

Huh? A book? But she's a little girl, right?

"Let me complete my sentence, would ya?" said the girl

Huh? She can read my mind?

"Well duh! I'm connected to you, you know?"

I see... WAIT! WHAT?!

"Connected to you? How? When?"

"Didn't I tell you?" said the girl with a hint of, disappointment? "I'm a book that loved books, meaning, I absorb books in order to know the contents of it!" her enthusiastic persona kicks in again

"Absorb books…"

Eh?

"You're the 「Book of all Creations」!?"

"Took you long enough…" the little girl sighed "So, do you like books too?"

Now that I saw the girl more clearly, I also saw her appearance. Her height was about 160cm, black hair and her eyes are rainbow colored

"How?" I asked. How did a person turned into a book or perhaps it is some curse? Or she reincarnated and became a book? Argh! Too many options

"Hmm…" the _book_ made a thinking pose and then bowed "I'm sorry, since I had gone asleep for too many years… I forgot everything. The thing I only remembered is that I loved books and developed the skill to absorb them and materialize the words, well, since we are connected you can also use these skills except the book absorbing"

I see…

"Here" said the pseudo-book, giving me a piece of paper. I took the paper and looked at it

 **Name: Marlou**

 **Real Name: Marlou Santiago**

 **Title: Orphan**

 **Age: 15**

 **Race: Human**

 **Skills**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Plot Armor**

 **Active Skills:**

 **Word Incarnate**

What's this!? It looks like a status for a game character, but it has my name and oh! My name from Earth is also included…

"So… what's this?" I asked the girl

"Hmm… since you snapped before inside the tower, your anger released all restraints and all the thing that hinders you to use the full power of mine" spoke the「Book of all Creations」, making a thinking pose "And this status sheet appeared behind the book, well it gives info about the things you need to know about your skills, though, it does not have any level ups and other attributes like Strength, Agility, Intelligence and other stats that boosts your magical and physical powers. But it only shows the skills you can unlock"

I can unlock Skills?

"N… yeah. But there is a requirement and in your case, bullshit skills will come your way" explained the book

Bullshit skills… What do you mean?

"For example… Berserker, a skill that kills your brain for physical boost. Time Leap, ability to leap through time"

Oy… I remember those skills…

"Yeah… just like those you got from the lottery but a little broken"

How broken?

"Like if it is a broken skill and you unlocked a Berserker, you will forever lose your sanity and will go on a rampage, killing things that is in your way"

Okay that's scary… so the solution is we just have to not do anything and it will end nice, right?

"Hmm… you can't do that at all!" the person in front of me said "Since you had Plot Armor as a skill, it means that you had a role in this world and you can't live peacefully if you don't unlock skills"

Then I can unlock a skill that is not broken?

"No" is her short answer

I sighed, losing hope that one day I will lose my sanity

"Aw… Don't worry, the book will update and inform you if a skill is unlocked"

"Wait" I said. There is something I want to know "What's your name?"

"Hmm… I don't remember my name so… name me!" said the book

I'll name you? Okay… then how about, May?

"May? As in the fifth month 'May'? Well, it is acceptable, though. Sure… call me May"

Okay then, May. Are you conscious when I'm awake?

"Well, yeah… sometimes" answered May "Oops… time to wake up now, see you later"

After that, I was enveloped by darkness

 **…**

I groaned as I cracked open an eye to find myself staring up at a familiar ceiling, a too familiar ceiling. I became aware that I was inside the church and get up from my sleeping position

I stood up and before I left the room, I fixed the mat where I slept off, becoming responsible of my responsibilities. I opened the door, leading to the kitchen

I saw no one at the kitchen and move forward, walking towards the sanctuary. I also saw no one. The heck!? Where on earth did they go? I left the sanctuary and went outside

"Good Morning, Marlou" greeted Sister Lily, hanging the clothes

"Good Morning, Sister" I greeted back

"Really, you should have held back a week ago, you almost killed the noble" Sister Lily sighed

What? A week?

"Um… How long was I out?"

"A week" answered Sister Lily "By the way, you said that you had no magic but care to explain how did all of the grimoires to fly above you?"

Oops… I didn't notice those because my mind is being clouded before "Ah… I'm sorry but, really I'm magicless, I don't know what happened before to cause those grimoires to float around me"

"Well, they returned to their shelves after I knocked you out" stated Sister Lily

What!? She knocked me out?! Is she that crazy strong!?

"Asta became down since you made all the grimoires float and all of the people inside became terrified when they looked at you" said Sister Lily "Well, Asta, though, received his Grimoire accidentally when he went in front of the tower"

"So he got a grimoire, huh?" I sighed. I thought he is magicless but there must be a requirement for every grimoires to choose its own owner

"They also began their training to go to the ranks of the Magical Knights and become the Sorcery King" said Sister Lily

"I see…" so they are both going to become the Sorcery King if so… then as a childhood friend of them, I will become the strongest Magic Knight in this world and serve them, I think or do something more "Okay! I will go on a journey!"

"What?!" Sister's eyes widened "What do you mean; you're going on a journey?"

"I will go on a journey in order to meet new people, meet new places, train my skills, learn many things and use all of the things I learned in becoming the strongest Knight in the whole world" I said, shrugging. Going on a Journey like an Epic protagonist and maybe meet some rivals and might also meet girls that can become an option, but I think it will go wrong because of my luck?

"I will prepare now and go right away. The Magic Knights' exam is in six months, right? I will meet Yuno and Asta in the capital in six months, don't worry about me!" I dashed towards the church and packed up all of my things in a materialized military backpack, I ran towards outside when someone pulled at my collar

"Where are you going, creep?!" yelled the old priest "And what's with that huge sack?!"

"I'm going on a journey in becoming the strongest Magic Knight, so would you please release me from your holy grasp" I asked, _gently_

"And how long is this journey that you're talking about?"

"Well, after six months, I will meet up with Yuno and Asta and will send my letters to you after that, and if I failed, I might go home" I explained, pulling my collar of the hands of the old priest

"Hmm… if you insist, I will not stop you but you have to take care of your body, okay?" said the priest, I nodded "You can come back, okay? This church is your home"

As he released me from his hands, I dashed forward, to my own doom-esque, journey

 **…**

Two days had passed as I started on my journey, the sound of the motorcycle that I was riding is the only sound that can be heard on the road. Yesterday, as I walked towards the road that leads to the church, I became so exhausted so easily so why not materialize a vehicle? And then I materialized a Yamaha XS1100 and there, problem solved!

Are you there? May?

 **"** **Yes! Yes! May is present!"** May telepathically exclaimed in my mind

Do you know what place does this road take us?

 **"** **Um… I think we're going in the Forest of Illusions"** May stated

Forest of Illusions, huh… is there some useful info that you can input?

 **"** **Well, since I absorb many books in the village when we're there, I just learned that that forest is a forest full of illusions. Animals nor Humans enter that forest, if a human went there, they will be forever trapped in that forest, lost"**

Okay… thanks of the info

 **…**

Several hours pasts and I can see a huge forest not a mile away from where I'm driving. The forest is thick that I can see kilometers of it wide. I know now why people and animals get lost there, due to its size, it looks like it is a territory of a particular person and as people wanders on his territory, he eliminates them

I don't want to go there and lost but I have a weapon that can save, though

As I reach the forest, I saw that the trees are so thick and it can cover the whole forest, not letting a light shines through

Okay, here goes nothing…

I dematerialized the motorcycle and entered the forest, I tap at the word 'Uzi' and put the holster of the smg gun in my belt. I also tapped at the word 7CR13, materializing the survival knife. Using the knife to cut the tall grasses and weeds, I walked safely towards forward

As I walked forward, I noticed that the trees got creepier, the land's soil became droughty and the cold atmosphere made me shiver. I looked up above and saw that it is already night

"So this is the Forest of Illusions, huh…"

Owl hoos in the forest and other trees muffled but there are no winds. Wait, I thought animals get lost in this forest? Maybe that Owl just got lost a while ago

Suddenly, I heard crows caw in the forest but I saw no crows… Now, this forest is scaring me

Not far away from me, I can hear horse's stomps and neighs. The stomps are getting louder, meaning, the horse is near

As I turn around, I saw the horse, a black horse that has its eyes burning with purple flames, gone its body but the ribcage can be seen. When I look at its rider, OMG! A skeleton, wearing a chainmail at its body, a longsword at its right hand and a round shield at its left, it also has a helmet that resembles a crusader's helmet

May! Wake up! I need assistance!

 **"** **Huh? What now?"**

A skeleton wearing armors is going to attack me, I think?

 **"** **WHAT!?"**

Hush! Too loud! I said, a skeleton is in front of me and maybe going to attack me if I move suspicious

 **"** **Hmm… let's see. Ah! That's a Spectre King, a king that has been slain by his mortal enemy and due to his hatred for that person he became a vengeance spirit and only wants to kill people and maybe took this forest as its territory that's why this became the Forest of Illusions"**

Nah, this forest is really a Forest of Illusions; the time I got here is midday, and now its evening; it's an illusion

 **"** **Ah… Ok. The special thing about that monster is that you can't kill it directly, you must kill it indirectly and it will die. That's the only info I got from it though"**

Okay, but thanks, though. A monster that cannot be killed directly… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

 **…**

 **Hage Village**

In the kitchen, inside the church, a series of potato-related dishes can be seen on the long table. There are also 8 occupants, sitting at the table

"By the way, old man, I haven't seen Marlou since two days ago" spoke Asta "Did you know where he is?"

"Uh…" the priest sighed "That brat went on a journey and will enter the exam for Magic Knights, he also told me that he'll be the strongest Knight in the world…"

"EH! A JOURNEY?!" shouted Asta, eyes widening "BUT WHY?!"

"Shush! Too Loud! Haven't I told you already? He went so that he will become the strongest knight in the world, though, I don't know where he went…"

Asta sat down at his chair, started munching on his food, very fast

'If Marlou's going to train somewhere else, and with that performance he just shown, he might become the strongest knight… but, I'm going to become the Sorcery King!' exclaimed Asta in his mind

"I have a question to ask you Father, can I?" asked Sister Lily. The priest only nodded "Where did Marlou got his hands on that magical book?"

"Where did he got that book, huh…" he made a thinking pose "Well…"

 **…**

 **Flashback**

"Huh? What's this?" asked the priest in his younger self, staring at book that he got from the basket of the baby Marlou "Well, since a pendant is left to Yuno, maybe Marlou's parents gave this to him as a remembrance or something like that"

He put the book in a stool, leaving the book as it is. He went to the baby Marlou

"Maybe I can give it to him when he is five or when he knows how to read…"

 **Time Skip – 5 years**

Five years past and the priest is observing Marlou, he noticed that the boy is looking for something. After several minutes, the boy went to him

"Oy old man, did you saw my book?" asked a five year old Marlou, staring at the priest

The priest raised his eyes "What book?"

"Umm… the you know, my book, the one that you took away from my basket?"

What!? He remembered that I'm the one who took away his book when he is a baby! He is still a baby, before!

"Well I know where it is, what are you going to do with it?" asked the priest

"It is important to me, you know? It is the only memento I've got from my family, you know?"

The priest sighed "Okay… it is above the wardrobe. Be careful on taking it down…"

"Yes!" exclaimed Marlou, rushing towards the wardrobe

 **Flashback End**

 **…**

"…and there! The book got bounded to him, he didn't leave the book nor forget it anywhere, he put it in his small bag and carried it with him. Though, I don't know why it feels like it is a magic item and there, in the grimoire tower, it floated and then all of the other grimoires started to float above him! Even the old wizard there is also shocked at what he had saw, saying that it is the first time he saw something as amazing as that"

"I see… so the memento that his parents left him is a magic item, but he said that he had no magic" stated the nun

"There might be a trigger in the magic item and maybe it has a requirement or the brat is just lying to us that he can't cast magic. I saw him summoned a spear out of thin air" explained the priest

"SO HE CAN USE MAGIC!?" asked/yelled Asta

"Shut up, will ya? You're killing my poor eardrums!" shouted the old priest, covering his ears "I don't know if he can use magic but I know that the book he had can use magic, that's all!"

"I see… so he can't use magic but his book can… It looks like me and my grimoire!"

"Shut up already!" swift as the wind, the priest put many food in Asta's mouth, making the teenager to choke as he continued to speak with vigor

 **…**

 **Forest of Illusions**

I was running away, away from the Spectre King. The Ghost's horse neighed and charge towards me, well for me, I was recklessly throwing random grenades, be it smoke grenade, frag grenade, flashbang etc… But the grenades had no effect to the Spectre-fucking King

The trees are burning, making a forest fire, but the fire is slow to spread. I hope my traps will not get broken

"Okay Motherfucker, let's kill you with a RPG"

I tapped at the word 'Rocket Propelled Grenade and the huge gun appeared at my hands and the grenade is already putted to its place

I rested the rpg to my right shoulder and aim at the skeleton, 100 apart. I pulled the trigger and the grenade was launched towards the Spectre King

 ***Whooosh…***

 ***Dang!***

I rolled backwards because of the recoil the rifle made until I was stopped by a tree. I took my Binoculars and zoom in towards the way where I launched my rpg. As the smoke dissipate, I saw a horse standing and the Spectre King is also intact, damn…

I run again

The Spectre King seemed to noticed me running, so he kicked the horse and the horse started to charged towards me again

Okay… it's time to execute my traps, thankfully, my older brother, from my former world, is a soldier, thus possessing a book for survival in the wilds. Three days passed since I went in this forest, thankfully, I can pull food from my book

The Spectre king's horse neighed as it galloped in the forest, the dark atmosphere in the forest making it sound scary. Gosh, the night in this forest sure is long…

I observed the place where I placed my first trap, a swinging log. I also tied the vine near me so I can cut it easily; thankfully, the fire didn't reached here yet so the trap is not touched. I saw the Undead pulled the reigns of the horse and stopped

It seemed he noticed that I was missing. The horse started to walk slowly, wary of the danger when careless

"So that ghost retained its intellect or is it muscle memory?"

I observed them behind a tree, where I tied the vines that hold the log, it turned my way. Shit! He noticed but it's good…

The horse started to walk towards my way, the place where I put the swinging log.

I materialized a flashbang and threw it towards the Spectre King. I took a quick peek to where I threw the flashbang and saw the Spectre King stopped at his tracks

I quickly cut the vine that held the swinging log from swinging and the swinging log swung towards the Spectre king, the log hit the body of the monster and the Spectre King got thrown away, falling perfectly onto a hole that I made

"Here comes the…"

 ***BOOM***

The hole I made had many traps and explosive weapons but I don't know if that will change my chance of victory, though, but, meh, I've done it already so I had no regrets about that. The skeleton horse sat down near the hole and waited for the smoke to dissipate.

Materializing a shotgun, I went to the hole near the horse. The horse, though, didn't care if I'm getting nearer

The smoke cleared, and then I heard a rustling of armor. I feel myself shaking but restraint it. I turned to the hole where I placed my traps and heard the sound. I noticed a black blur jumped off the hole and landed on the same ground where I'm standing. I turned around as I noticed the black blur act again, charging towards me with inhumane speed, cutting off my left arm

"Huh…?" I turned to my left arm, not seeing what happened. As I saw my left arm cut off, I screamed in agony as the pain registered to my body

"Th-the He-hell?!" I dropped my gun as I clutched my left arm, blood dropping from it "H-how? I t-thought I ha-have a s-skill that can even de-defy fa-fate?"

I looked in front of me, the Spectre King, now donned in a different armor. The armor is became pitch black that it cannot be recognized if it is still a chainmail like the Spectre King wore, a rustic helmet with thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of its eyes… Oh no! I knew that appearance! I knew who that is!

 **"** **You killed the Spectre King, right?"** asked May, now waking up

'Hn…' I nodded 'But why does 'that' appear?'

 **"** **That? Hm… I think I gave you wrong information on how to take down the Spectre King…"**

…

'WHAT!?'

 **"** **Well… I lied about the Spectre King being unbeatable to direct hits. You can kill it but there's a circumstances that will follow"**

'What do you mean 'you lied that the Spectre King is unbeatable to direct hits'? Then explain as to why I cannot beat it?'

 **"** **Well, that is, I don't know"**

…

 **"** **What can you say? I don't have enough information about that apparition"**

A heavy sighed was released from my lips 'I guess we have to run'

…

Marlou was hiding, hiding from the mad knight. He knew that he doesn't have any chance in winning against that creature; A heroic Spirit

 **"** **Heroic Spirits are beings of higher existence, becoming categorically closer to Elementals than Wraiths. Differing from how Elementals are power granted form using the human imagination as a medium; they are entirely woven from the expectation of people all throughout. They are released from the constraint of time itself and removed from the cycle of reincarnation, moved to the Throne of Heroes, a place existing outside of both world and the time axis."** May said, obtaining knowledge from one of Marlou's Fate books " **Though, there are also cases that Heroic Spirits are summoned as Servants, whereas they fight on a war for a grail. As a Servant, the heroic spirit doesn't have its full power compared to his legend. So, like it was nerfed down to half a level"**

Marlou sighed, hearing the information he don't know if he can stand against even if it's a Heroic spirit or a Servant with a low rank stats

"Say May…" Marlou started "Do I have something like a Noble Phantasm on my arsenal?"

 **"** **Well… you have Gungnir, Mjolnir, Ascalon, Caladbolg, Clarent, Caliburn, Arondight, Excalibur, Ea-"**

"WAIT! Are you about to say Ea?!" shouted Marlou, disbelieving what he had heard

 **"** **Hm… yeah"**

"Then give it to me! Ea, give me Ea!" He was too excited that he doesn't realized that the mad opponent he had noticed him

 **"** **Sorry, dude. But… you can't use it…"**

"HUH!? WHY?!" He clutched his left arm as the wound started to open again

A loud growl can be heard from a distance and Marlou paled. He can hear the bushes rustling; the wind also gave off a cold breeze, making him shiver in fear. He quickly materialized a camouflaged suit and crouched down near a grassy field. He waited until he saw the black figure, giving off a malicious aura, its glowing red eyes behind the visor give him chills. He looked to the black knight's right hand, noticing a dark purple sword, oozing out a presence that suffocate him

'Okay… that sword is literally Arondight… fuck. If he had that noble phantasm, then I'm done'

 **"** **Um… Marlou, I think I have a counter measure for that person…"**

"Oh? And what's that?"

 **"** **Sh… don't talk, he might hear us. Let's talk mentally"**

'Okay… so what is it?'

 **"** **You can use Enkidu to restraint his movements and do whatever you want"**

'Is Enkidu also listed on the books I have?'

 **"** **Well, it was mentioned and it also has an explanation about its purpose so… yes"**

'Okay then… Enkidu it is'

May floated in front of him, flipping pages on its own, stopping on a certain area. Marlou noticed that the word Enkidu is highlighted but he just shrugged his shoulders and tap on the word. The chains that bind the bull of heaven appeared on his hands. A golden light then coated the chain as Marlou gripped it, the golden light glowed through the dark and the mad knight noticed him. Marlou stood up, chains in hands, he looked at the 'Ideal Knight' with a calm face but deep inside he was so nervous he might die. The mad knight dashed towards him, Arondight, glowing a dark purple hue. Marlou threw Enkidu towards the knight, the chains doing its job as it went Lancelot and stabbed in the ground, the berserker threw Arondight at him but he covered his head and crouched down, he heard an explosion behind him. Turning around, he saw the result of the knight's strength.

'Wow… I did it huh…'

 **"** **Beware, Marlou. Even if the chains can hold him, we don't know if the knight will break out of its misery or not"**

'Yes, master' Marlou thought 'By the way, can I use Caliburn?'

 **"** **Well, I think I can adjust the weapon to suit your capability"**

'You can adjust the weapons when it's going to be materialized?'

 **"** **Yes, that's why I said before that you can't use Ea"** May paused " ** _yet"_**

"Then I can use it?"

 **"** **Quit asking common sense, you're starting to irritate me"**

Marlou sweatdrop 'What do I look like if others saw me talking to myself?'

 **"** **Hey I heard that!"**

Marlou sighed; he tap at the word 'Caliburn' and the sword appeared in his hands.

Caliburn also known as 'The Golden Sword of Promised Victory' and 'The Sword on the Stone'. It was the Sword in the Stone that chooses the King, descended from Gram, the Sword in the Tree that appoints the Ruler drawn by Sigurd's father Sigmund. It was a Holy blade rivaling Excalibur that would burn away everything it touched, which upon being drawn from the stone caused King Arthur to cease aging and become 'something' more than Human, only to be forever lost, never to exist in again.

Until now.

"OMFG! Is this real?!" Marlou shouted, lifting 'Caliburn' as he stared at it "Fuck yes!" he can't believe it. Sure he also can't believe it when he can materialized Gungnir but, it cannot compare to the excitement that Marlou felt when he held it

'May, thank you very much!'

 **"** **It's not much"**

…

The black knight stared at the blade held by Marlou, he was shocked. The thing he knew is that, when someone can pull that sword apart from the stone, then he will be declared as King of England. But, he saw that the sword was broken when Camelot was on war. He saw that the sword was torn to pieces… but here it is now. Being wielded by a child, no less!

"So, sir Lancelot" stated the boy in front of him "Think you can become a training dummy for Caliburn?"

He felt anger flows through his veins. No, they weren't meant for that purpose, Caliburn was not meant for that purpose. It was The Sword of Promised Victory, it was never meant for someone to just play with. He clenched his gauntlets, gripping the chains that bounded him, using his Noble Phantasm; Knight of Owner. The golden chains turned dark purple; the brilliance it held now faded and turned the weapon into a malevolent one

He's going to punish this foolish child who dares plays with his liege's weapon


End file.
